Various methods and devices are known, which provide transporting of objects with a flow of a carrying medium. A common traditional methodological approach which is used in various systems in the above mentioned class is application of an action to the above mentioned carrying medium from an action means which creates during the process of conversion of the energy supplied to it, and integrally constant in time action so that the above mentioned flow of the carrying medium created in this way acts on the above mentioned object for providing the process of its transporting in a given direction. This approach is realized in various systems which use mainly two types of means for action: means of pressure drop (pumps; screw, turbine, turbo reactive and reactive systems; explosive devices of pumping or vacuum action; means of action which use a forced aerodynamic or hydrodynamic interaction of the object or its structural part, correspondingly with gaseous or liquid medium, for example a region of an outer surface of a casing of a flying, speedy ground or underwater moving apparatus, etc.), and means for direct energy action (magnetohydrodynamic pumps; magnetic and electromagnetic acceleration systems, etc.). The object can be structurally not connected or structurally connected (for example in a flying apparatus) with the action means. In some cases the object, being a flowable medium, performs a function of the carrying medium (for example gas or liquid product such as oil transported in a pipeline). In various known action means, energy which is supplied to them and is converted in them can be of various types, such as for example: electrical, electromagnetic, magnetic, mechanical, thermal energy; energy generated for example as a result of performing correspondingly: a chemical reaction, a nuclear reaction, a laser action, etc., or for example energy generated during operation of a physiological system; or generated during a forced aerodynamic interaction of an object with a gaseous medium or during a forced hydrodynamic interaction of an object with a liquid medium. In some known action means, as the supplied energy a combination of several different types of supplied energy is utilized (for example, a combination of magnetic and electrical energy as in a magnetohydrodynamic pump). As the carrying medium, mainly a flowing (gaseous or liquid) medium is utilized. The object of transportation can be for example: powder or granular material; gaseous or liquid medium; excavated product (coal, ore, oil, gas, gravel, etc.); a mixture of materials and media; a component or refuse of manufacturing process; fast movable or immovable objects; physiological or physical substance; and many others.
Common disadvantages of the known traditional methodological approach which is realized in such systems for providing a process of transporting an object with a flow of a carrying medium are as follows:                limited possibilities for reduction of specific consumption of energy for providing the process of transporting of the objects;        impossibility of performing efficient dynamic control of the process of transporting, with the purpose of optimization of its energy characteristics;        presence of negative side effects which accompany work of some of such systems and significantly worsen their operational and energy characteristics (for example “sticking” during suction; adhesion of particles on inner walls or clogging of a portion of a channel which limits the transported flow; a fast clogging of filtering devices which operate in a multi-phase flow; and so on).        
The above listed disadvantages significantly reduce energy, and therefore also economical efficiency of application of such traditional systems for providing the process of transporting an object unit by a flow of a carrying medium.
Other methods and devices for such transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium are known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,877 (1993); 5,593,252 (1997); and 5,865,568 (1999)—A. Relin, et al. The above-mentioned methods and devices realize a methodological approach which was first proposed by Dr. A. Relin in 1990 and utilizes a modulation of the suction force, performed outside of the action means by connection of an inner cavity of the suction area of the transporting line with atmosphere through a throughgoing passage and simultaneous periodic change of an area and shape of the throughgoing passage during transporting of the object. The use of this approach (which is named by Dr. A. Relin “AM-method”), which realizes the “principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting” of the suction portion proposed by the author opens qualitatively new possibilities for significant increase of efficiency of operation and exploitation of a certain class of devices and systems for suction transporting of various objects. In particular, the use of modulation of the suction force over a limited suction portion of movement of the flow in a closed passage, for example in vacuum cleaning systems, in various medical suction instruments, and also in pneumotransporting systems of various materials and objects allows to minimize and even completely eliminate the above mentioned common disadvantages which are inherent to known traditional approach realized in the known systems of this type.
However, the necessity and possibility of performing the connection of the interior cavity of only the suction portion of the transporting line (outside of the above mentioned action means) with the atmosphere through the throughgoing passage does not allow to use this principle of modulation in a sufficiently broad class of other types of known devices and systems which can provide a process of transporting an object with the flow of carrying medium:                which do not allow a contact with atmospheric medium of the object transported in the closed passage, for example various gasses, chemical and physiological materials and media;        which do not allow an entraining of atmospheric medium (for example air) into the hydrotransporting system which can lead to cavitation effects are damaging for the pipeline and the hydraulic pump, and also to energy losses in the process of transporting an object with a flow of a carrying medium;        which do not allow a possibility of performing the connection of the inner cavity of the pumping line of transportation with atmosphere through the throughgoing passage, causing expelling of the transporting medium into atmosphere;        which provide identical speed characteristics over the whole extension of the movable flow: both at its suction portion and its pumping portion;        which do not allow a possibility of realization of such approach due to absence of a closed long suction portion of the passage during the use of various types of above mentioned action means on the carrying medium with a pressure drop, for example: connected with the object of transporting—screw, turbine, turbo reactive and reactive systems; various explosive devices; action means which use forced aerodynamic and hydrodynamic action of the object, correspondingly, with gaseous and liquid medium; and other similar types of action means;        which do not provide a pressure drop with the action means used in them, realizing other principles of performing of the above mentioned action, for example during the use of the above mentioned means of direct energy action.        
In addition, during the development of the construction of the modulator which realizes the above mentioned “principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting” of the suction portion it is necessary to solve additional problems, for example: connected with a reduction of the level of additional noise effect caused during a periodic connection of the atmospheric medium with the internal cavity of the suction portion of the transporting line; and also effects connected with protection of the throughgoing passage of connection of the modulator from possible sucking into it of various components of an exterior medium or foreign objects.
The attempts to take into consideration these factors in such cases additionally complicates and makes more expensive the construction and the operation of the modulator.
The above explained disadvantages significantly limit the possibilities during solution of real problems connected with energy optimization of processes of transporting of an object with a flow of a carrying medium, and also areas of application of the above analyzed efficient methodological approach which use the modulation of the suction force over the suction portion, performed with the use of the above mentioned “Principle of controlled exterior dynamic shunting”.